zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Pilot and Space Pirate: Making Progress
Chapter 4. Duke´s ship was fast. The two-faced weasel was flying through a belt full of asteroids, trying to cause Star Fox and their allies to get lost. But they weren´t going to give up. “Give the projector to us and there won´t be any trouble!” Fox communicated to him. “Never!” Duke was still steps ahead of the Arwings. Judy tried to follow behind Fox´s Arwing. She wanted to be of assistance in catching the Star Wolf member. Great Fox II kept an eye on her too, ready to help its captain if she needed it. It didn´t take long until Duke headed towards a big molten planet at the end of the belt. “That´s Solar! Careful there, you can easily get burned there! Not to mention Venomian forces patrol this area constantly,” Nick communicated Judy. “Don´t worry, we´re almost there. Contact the Cornerian forces, we have it in no time!” the rabbit answered. “I wish I had your confidence”, the fox was concerned. Judy and Fox followed Duke to the lava planet´s surface, encountering masses of molten rocks and lava along the way. “Are you sure the Arwing can take it?” she asked the ace pilot. “Yes, I´ve been here before. This baby can take temperatures up to 9000 degrees, according to Slippy”, Fox said. Dodging the obstacles, Judy tried to keep up with Fox and Duke. She had never been in a planet like this before. However, the terrain was too much for Fox this time. He had no choice but retreat back to Great Fox. Judy had to do this alone, but she wasn´t going to give up. Keeping up her speed, she soon caught Duke and had him almost pinned down. With Judy on his tail and lava everywhere, Duke had nowhere to run. With Judy giving the signal to the Great Fox II, they pulled the weasel´s ship up via a tractor beam. Gazelle held him at gunpoint with her blaster as he was inside. “Just give the plans to us and there won´t be any trouble”, she said. Hesitantly, Duke gave them back and they let him leave. Trouble wasn´t over yet, though. Venomian frigates were approaching the two Great Foxes outside the planet. They were almost sieged. Suddenly, laser fire opened and took out the frigates. Cornerian fighters and bombers came to assist Star Fox and the Valkyries of Corneria, with a bulky bomber leading the charge. “You told me there was a dogfight party and you didn´t invite me?” a cheerful voice asked. “Major Clawhauser!” Judy recognized as she returned to the space. The gregarious and jolly fat cheetah had been Judy´s friend ever since their days in the flight academy. He and she often helped each other in the battlefield. “And the cavalry´s here!” Falco commented, happy at the arrival of their allies. Fox smiled. Everybody was safe, and they were ready to make their next move. Meanwhile, Wolf and his cronies were lamenting their defeat back at a bar at the Sargasso Space Hideout, the den of all sorts of criminals in the Lylat System. “It´s always the same. We take on Star Fox and it never works out. Are they just too much for us?” Wolf asked Mr.Big, a local gang leader at the hideout who he sometimes worked for. “It may be so, signor. Or maybe you`re just wasting your time for a vendetta against somebody who´ll always get the better of you”, the shrew told while sitting on his polar bear bodyguard´s paw. “We failed to catch that Cerinian escapee, and our newest member double-crossed us! No reward for us today”, Leon said. “Although that Cerinian princess was rather lovely from what I´ve heard”, Panther smiled. “Always after the girls, aren´t you cousin?” Big´s transport captain Manchas asked. “It´s just like with Pigma and Andrew. Betrayal is a running thing in the Star Wolf team”, Wolf murmured. “Everybody´s always after a bigger reward. That´s the way of a mercenary”, Mr.Big told. “But I swore not to get entangled in any more Venomian affairs after losing to Fox”, Wolf was still bitter about Duke´s betrayal. While wallowing in that, he thought of something. Even if he wanted a reward, maybe he should work for some that would be trustworthy. Some that´d contribute to the greater good. “Ah, Fox…why you´re always steps ahead of me?” Wolf said grudgingly. He still did respect his nemesis, and saw him as a worthy foe. But maybe sometimes greater good would get the better of rivalry? Inside the Great Fox, Fox, Judy and their allies had gathered around the hologram of General Bogo, who was addressing the pilots. “Excellent work, Valkyries of Corneria and Star Fox. Now that we have the plans of the Venom base, we can begin our next move”, Bogo said. “Can´t wait for more action”, Fay put up the volume. “Our strategist Emmitt has discovered from those plans that there´s a planetary shield protecting it on Titania. If destroyed, then we´d have free access to Venom, giving us the opportunity to stop Bellwether once and for all”, Bogo told. “Go on, General”, Fox said. “We need two volunteers for the mission. One will distract the ground forces, while one will destroy the shield via a Landmaster. As for the air force, we already have two volunteers to do that part”, Bogo moved a bit, letting a cat and a female otter enter the scene. “Katt and Mrs. Otterton!” Judy recognized two of her friends. “You´re getting involved with this one too, aren´t you Katt?” Falco was a bit frustrated. “Oh come on, you wouldn´t have gotten far at Zoness without me”, she smiled. “As for the Princess of Cerinia, Star Fox will protect her during this mission. We need other volunteers for the ground and the tank”, Mrs. Otterton explained. “I´ll do the ground!” Nick volunteered. “And I´ll take the Landmaster!” Judy said. “So be it. We´re ready to assist you during the mission. Good luck!” Mrs Otterton switched off the hologram. Ready for the attack, Judy went to the docking bay to check the Landmaster. Fru Fru had fortunately fixed it to top condition. “Be careful Judy”, Nick said. “You too. This can be tough”, Judy warned. The base in Titania was heavily fortified, getting out of there alive was not going to be easy. “I know. Don´t worry, I can handle myself. And here´s for good luck”, Nick smiled. He gave a tiny kiss on Judy´s cheek. She didn´t realize how much she liked it. “Thanks…Nick”, she blushed. First mutual respect, now attraction. Something was going on between the ace pilot and the space pirate that was waiting to burst out. The Cornerian ships were ready to take on Titania soon. Meanwhile, Bellwether received the news of Duke´s failure and retreat via a Venomian soldier at her base. “Those nincompoops! They can´t do anything right!” she snapped. “My lady, what´ll we do now? Star Fox will be here in no time!” the soldier said. “Doesn´t matter! Bring me the Princess, dead or alive! I´ll have that Krazoa spirit if it´s the last thing I´ll do!” Bellwether ordered. The soldier left as the sheep scientist kept on gazing at the tank in her lab. “Soon, my Emperor. You will rise again”, she swore. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe